1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plurality of vacuum producing units adapted to be utilized either jointly or independently of each other, which respectively possess a housing, which is internally provided with at least one ejector receiving means fitted with an ejector insert, said housings being the same in design at least as regards the transverse dimensions of at least one ejector receiving means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,232 discloses a battery or multiplicity of vacuum producing units which respectively serve to produce a vacuum or a negative pressure, which is employed for the handling of articles. Each vacuum producing unit is internally provided with cavities, which include an ejector receiving means, in which an ejector insert is accommodated. During operation compressed air flows through the ejector insert to cause a suction effect at a lateral opening, such suction effect leading to a negative pressure in a suction unit connected therewith, when the unit is applied to an article to be manipulated. The ejector insert accordingly performs the function of a venturi pump.